Eyes of Stone WIP
by Keikokin
Summary: While going through the vaults he owns, Harry discovers something else that can't be natural. Creature!Harry *WIP*
1. Chapter 1

Title: Eyes of Stone

Author: Keikokin

Fandom: HP

Rating/ Pairing: undecided

Authors Note: This is only a WIP. I usually do not post them. However, I have a need for feedback, so here goes. This is literally all I have written so far.

Warning: Creature!Harry, OOC, AU, eventual slash

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. No maliciousness is intended nor profit being made.

Draco Malfoy sighed as his legal secretary buzzed him as he was about to eat. "Yes Matilda?"

"Mr. Harry Potter is here to see you sir." A giggly voice responded over the intercom. Draco shook his head and pushed the button. "Let him in."

Draco cast a stasis charm on his takeaway. The door opened to reveal Harry Potter smiling flirtatiously at Matilda. Draco wanted to roll his eyes. Matilda was old enough to be Potter's mother. Harry breezed in, closed the door behind him. Then his face fell and he plopped into the chair in front of Draco's desk. "I have a problem Malfoy."

"Being a bit brighter than you are, I already reached that conclusion Potter. It might move things along if you told me what the issue is this time? I would like to get to eat sometimes today. Perhaps if you'd been respectful enough to warn me you were coming over?" Draco raised one eye brow.

Harry did roll his eyes. "Point taken, however," he looked back at Draco seriously, "I didn't know where else to go or talk to for that matter."

"Your friends not being loyal again?" Draco sniffed and brushed some lint off his solicitors robes. "Tell me when to be surprised. Well, at least you had the sense to realize I was and always am the best choice in a difficult situation."

Huffing Harry added. "If you don't stop acting like your father, I'm leaving."

"There's more good things to my father then you give him credit for Potter. " Draco chose to ignore Harry's snort. "Even you can't deny he commands a room every time he walks into it." Harry couldn't argue with that.

Draco wanted to pursue this line of questioning but knew that there was more to come. "Fine, what's going on?" His eyes wandered to his food as his stomach growled.

"What are you eating?" Harry looked into the cardboard boxes, smiled, grabbed one and a pair of chopsticks then settled back into his chair. Draco's mouth fell open. "This is pretty good." He waved a wand at the box and a new one appeared where Harry had taken Draco's. The blond visibly settled. He pulled over the carton in question and began to eat, motioning with his chopsticks for Harry to talk.

"I spent the summer going through the Potter and Black vaults, seeing the properties trying to get my mind off the fact Ginny took the kids."

"You never really did say why you agreed to that. I couldn't understand it at the time. For awhile I thought that you were doing it to spare feelings, but I saw what it did to you. Frankly, I'm surprised you stopped wandering."

"I found out something that I really don't understand and there's only so many people who could keep it a secret." Draco sat up with interest. "I went to sit on the cliffs by the sea in my animagus form and it seemed like I'd finally found my spot in the world. But here's the odd thing. I never left. I stayed all night in the same position. I never moved and after about an hour I stopped blinking or breathing. I wasn't upset anymore. I just felt like I was stone with water running off me. Then I realized it was raining. A puddle slowly formed at my feet and I saw my reflection. I was stone. When I came to the next day, I remembered how hard it seemed to return to myself. It drained me so badly it took me all day to have enough energy to Apparate home."

Draco nearly choked. "What?" He then shook his head. "A Gargoyle?' he whispered.

Harry shrugged, biting his lip nervously now. "But the last family to exhibit any Gargoyle blood was the Goyle family, that's how they got their family name!"

"I spent the next night down in some caves right in front of a puddle and it happened again! But it was the best two nights of rest I've had. I came here directly from there. " Harry looked at Draco. "There's some way to find out where this came from right? I don't know my family tree. The ministry has it all locked up. Or maybe a potion? "

"But who on earth would want to turn you into a gargoyle? It would make you more powerful than even the rumors say you are."

"What do you mean? What's going to happen to me?"

In answer, Draco took a deep breath and walked over to a shelf of books and flipped through the pages of a small book. It looked very old and yellowed. "_While the ancient magic of Gargoyles is nearly all destroyed in the Troll battles of '34, some knowledge still exists. They are experts in telekinesis they have the ability to move in time and space_."

"Like Dr. Who? Cool!" Harry beamed.

Draco shook his head and continued. _"The marine-type Gargoyle likes to dwell around shallow water, in lairs or undersea caverns and can use wings to swim with the water currents. They particularly like to perch on sea cliffs under the full moon_." Draco stopped to look questioningly at Potter to see if this was what he'd experienced. Potter nodded. Draco continued. _"The Gargoyle's voice makes a gargling, gurgling sound when it communicates telepathically. They can be ferocious if approached in the wrong manner and with the wrong intentions, for example, if a wizard tires to send them to kill someone they will only do so if the cause is just_." Draco snorted. "Gryffindor."

Harry added. "It does sound a bit like me doesn't it?"

"_Gargoyles are instantly able to determine if wizards motives are true. They are guardians of dimensional doorways into the other worlds beyond the physical. They can act as a catharsis, bleeding away negative thoughts, events and people in our lives that cause rot and erosion. They then transform it into an energy pattern they can use. Gargoyles do not live in statues, it appears that way as a 'touch point' when they travel the astral plane. They need companionship and protection while on astral journeys or during meditations and rituals. However, never try to trick, manipulate or coerce a Garoyle into doing something for you that they do not want to do. Irritated and angry they will punish you for such behavior before disappearing back to their most comfortable dwellings_. "

"_Gargoyles are believed to now being extinct. The last known line to carry it was the Noble House of Goyle. However, due to reoccurring inbreeding in the line no Gargoyle blood is currently believed to lie in that House any longer_. "

"Thanks for that Professor Malfoy, but it still doesn't explain why this is happening to me and now. I mean shouldn't I have come into any inheritance at sixteen like everyone else did?" Draco remembered that year, seemed to be rumors flying everywhere at once and people being shunted quietly into the Infirmary. "Could someone do this to me?"

Draco shook his head. "All your luck your Gargoyle side realizes who your companion should be and it's bringing it out."

"That's not funny. I don't know what to do Malfoy! What if I slip into this again and don't come back?" Draco whispered a sleeping spell over the fortune cookies before offering one to Potter.

With a hiss, Harry jumped to his feet and threw the cookies at the wall. His eyes turned to stone and his voice hollow and gravelly, just like the book said. "**You are trying to trick me Malfoy**."

Draco held up his hands embarrassed by how badly they shook. "Calm down Potter. That's all I was trying to do was to get you to calm down. I wasn't trying to hurt you. But you need to stay level headed on this one Potter. "

Harry growled again. "**Betrayer**."

"Potter, I was trying to help."

"**Slytherins always have alternative motives**."

Quickly Draco said, "The only other motive I had was to buy time until I found some answers." Harry growled softly and returned to his chair.

Draco nervously lowered his hands. "I won't do it again." At this Harry took a deep breath with his eyes closed and seemed to settle. When he opened them again Draco was relieved to see they were once again green. But those eyes were looking concerned and scared. "Okay Potter. I believe you. Until I can find out what's going on, you need to stay some where secure."

"The caves under the cliffs?" Harry asked almost wistfully.

"I am not looking through a bunch of dirty caves to find you. And I said safe. What if the water rushes in when you are coming back from astral travel?"

"So where do you suggest?"

"The Manor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Eyes of Stone**

"You must be joking. And it's a very poor joke at that Draco." Lucius glared at his son over his cup of tea.

Draco took a deep breath of the sweet morning air. He always loved breakfast on the balcony with his father. They always seemed to have so little time together. Since the night his mother vanished all those years ago, Lucius kept to himself and was never seen in public. It was time he had some company.

"I'm not joking father. Potter needs somewhere safe to stay. "And_ possibly a perch off the Western turret Draco thought to himself with a snicker. _"He's in a bit of a bind."

Lucius tossed his hair over his shoulder with a sneer, "Since when is he not in a bind?"

"Father, please." Draco stopped just short of whining in annoyance at his father's annoyance. Wasn't it bad enough that because of client confidentiality he couldn't fully explain?

"Fine, so he's a grown man. He should be able to handle his own problems. I don't understand…" Lucius shifted in his seat.

"You will." Draco smirked. "He's far more powerful now than ever before father. Whatever you do don't lie or try to fool him." He cut into his crepe and ate it with pleasure.

His father put his fork tines down on the side of his plate. "I demand to know what's wrong with him. I do not like the idea of Potter in my home. You are keeping something from me. If you do not give me a better reason-"

"Sorry father. All I can say is you'll be glad he's on our side, so be civil." Lucius scowled over the rest of the meal before picking up his copy of the Prophet where it had lain on a side table. "I will bring him by in a few hours and put him in my old room."

"No. He is not staying in the family quarters and that's final. If he needs protection that much it would be best to put him in the tower." Lucius smacked the table with the paper hard, startling several birds in a nearby tree who took off all at once. It created quite a racket.

"Well it would be a shorter walk…" Draco smirked and stroked his chin thoughtfully not paying his father any mind as he shouted at the birds to be quiet. Not that it worked. Now clearly irritated Lucius snapped, as he turned his full attention back to his son. "What was that Draco? When did you begin to mumble so horribly? If your mother…" They both fell into quiet for a moment, each in their own thoughts. Lucius sat back down and took a long drink from his cup. Draco waited for him to calm. He sensed the topic should be changed.

"All will be revealed in time father. Thank you for breakfast. Did you still want to see Scorpius this weekend?" Draco knew well this was his father's Achilles' heel and never failed to make him happy.

"Yes, I'll be by around noon to pick him up. Will he be able to stay the night?" Draco smiled with a nod. Lucius was always happy to have time with his grandson. At two years old he was the very image of his father, except still playful. Draco knew how much it meant to them both to have time together since his own divorce Scorpio asked after his grandfather often.

Draco nodded. "That's fine. Next week I have my court case and may need to ask …"

Lucius smirked, having easily read his son and knowing where it was going. "No need to ask. The boy is welcome any time."

"Thank you father. I'll be back soon. I just want to speak with the Goblins at Gringotts first."

"I'll be in my wing." Lucius stood with grace and after saying goodbye to Draco made for his rooms.

Draco finished eating and left to find Potter. He started to walk toward the turret where the family owls were housed. On his way, he found himself thinking back to Potter's divorce. It never had made any sense to him. Potter adored his children, it was plain to see. Yet, he didn't want to fight for custody and quickly accepted the Weaselette raising them. Did he do it to keep his peace with Ronald Weasley? Or was there something Potter was hiding? Then again perhaps he did it to avoid the press. Draco nearly walked by the door, he was so deep in thought. Shaking himself he entered and whistled for his own owl. He swooped down from the top rafters to land on his outstretched arm. Draco gave it a treat and some water while explaining what he wanted. Then he scribbled out the short note to send to Potter.

_Meet me at Gringotts with your key. Bring bags to move in to Manor. 10 am sharp and do not be late Potter or I will charge you at twice the normal rate. ~ D.M._

When Harry received the message his first thought was, "Prat." The second was, "Not again." After all he had just spent months going through his vaults and did not want to repeat it. There were lots of things he didn't want to repeat ever again, like watching Ginny walk out of that courtroom with his children. When he entered a 'no-contest' for the court record, Malfoy had turned ashen white. He had told Malfoy he didn't plan on fighting for them, but when he saw the reaction of his solicitor he had a moment of doubt as to what he was doing.

The chime of Big Ben reminded him of the time and he left immediately for Gringotts. It wouldn't do to have Malfoy get into a huff about his punctuality. He arrived a moment later at the front door of Gringotts. When he entered, it almost seemed he could smell the vaults underneath the floor; he'd been there so much. Shaking it off, he spotted Malfoy speaking with the Head Goblin. "Where have you been Potter?"

The Goblin and Draco both sneered at him and Harry suppressed a giggle at how much they looked the same. "I'm right on time and we both know it." The goblin seemed amused watching the two humans go at it and settled back with a toothy grin putting his long nailed fingers together over his stomach.

"You've never been on time for anything in your life Potter." Draco snorted. "Time is money. Just don't stand there. Did you bring your key or not?

"No Malfoy, I'm afraid it's stuck sideways up your ever so tight, white…" The Goblin now chortled in amusement, effectively breaking them up. He cleared his throat and put a hand out for Harry's key. The Goblin took the key and sent for a cart to take them down to the vaults. While Harry was so use to this now, he barely noticed the wild ride to Vault 713. But it pleased him to no end to see Draco was just barely keeping his stomach down, his cheeks seemed tinged green and his hair stood on end. The goblin laughed all the way to the vault, inserted the key and moved aside to let the wizards in before climbing into the cart and zipping off again.

"Cheeky bastard," Draco mumbled as he tried desperately to fix his hair and ignore Potters giggles. Malfoy pushed him aside and strolled into the vault. He then held up his wand, "Accio Gargoyle Potion."

Nothing happened and Harry snorted. Draco glared at him and tried again. "Accio Goyle Family Tree."

Once again there was silence. "Accio Gargoyle Talisman"

"If this is the way you are planning to find the source of my transformation Malfoy he could die of starvation before we find anything." Draco scowled back. He moved through the Vault looking for anything suspicious in the Potters holdings. However, it seemed to be mostly Gold and a few scattered mementos. After another hour of trying to find a clue by searching the mementos, Draco rubbed a hand over his weary face and burning eyes. He turned to look over at Potter, who seemed to have lost himself staring into an object. Draco walked over and looked down to see what the sitting Potter held. He was surprised to see it was a picture with Harry in it and another male. They would laugh, falling into each other over some joke they had just shared. A beautiful sunset filled the background and Draco wondered where it was taken and who the other person was. Seeing Draco's shadow fall over him, Potter quickly shoved the photo away and stood. "Look Malfoy, can we continue this another time? We still have the two adjoining vaults to go through and trust me; they are not neat and tidy like this one. They are a bloody mess, which I don't feel up to dealing with right now. Can we go?"

Draco felt an odd mix of relief and curiosity, but began to dust himself off. "Yes, it's time to move you into the Manor." Behind him, he heard Harry groan unhappily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Eyes of Stone 

*Thank you to all of you for reading and following this story! Sorry for the wait! *

Draco was very careful and quiet as he used side apparition into the Manor and past the wards. The longer he could keep his father from running into Potter the better. He summoned a house elf to his side and inquired as to his fathers' whereabouts. After finding out he was in the music room, Draco dismissed the elf and turned to his guest.

Potter's lack of training in wizard etiquette was never more obvious. His head was whirling around taking in the crystal, gold, porcelain, marble and antiques. Draco rolled his eyes. He folded his arms over his chest and waited. Eventually, Potter turned to him, realized Draco had been waiting and said, "Oh sorry. Ready when you are then."

"It's about time." Draco turned and marched down one airy, huge, white corridor after another. The structure of Malfoy's estate was so big that columns held up the ceilings. In turn, many of the ceilings had elaborate murals at their center. And some of those had huge chandeliers dripping from them, polished to a blinding shine. Harry continued to take everything in that he could. Draco snorted when he saw Potter rub the back of his neck. At last they stopped in front of a large statue of a Pegasus.

Lifting his arms, Draco commanded, "Let us pass for I am the Malfoy heir."

The horse gave a snort, reared up and trotted up a flight of stairs. Draco shoved Harry onto the moving stairs. "Wow, just like at Hogwarts!" Harry smiled.

"Our passwords make more sense than a muggle sweet name," Draco scoffed.

"You just like making a presentation of yourself." Harry chuckled. "And with your build you've probably never had a sweet in your life."

"And what's wrong with my build?" Draco asked, sounding honestly curious and a bit annoyed at the same time.

Of course, Malfoy would be more interested in his looks than the other topics, Harry thought to himself. Harry shook his head. "Forget I said anything."

"I usually do. Well, walk to your right up here," Draco gave a slight shove so he could get off too. Harry looked annoyed but Draco simply walked past him up to a large wooden door with a center iron ring in the door. He turned it to the left and the large door swung open to reveal a room that opened up to the turret balcony. "I thought if you did your gargoyle thing here no one would notice." Draco shrugged.

Harry fired a bright smile at his former foe and solicitor. "This is great. How far away from here is your father's room?"

"My father's suite is three floors down and in an eastern wing." Draco took note of the tension draining out of Potter's stiff frame. He looked around at the view. When he was younger he spent a lot of time up here hiding out. "You'll get a good sunset from here to give you fair warning."

With a laugh, Harry warned, "Careful, you almost sound like someone who is considerate."

"I am simply being the proper host." Draco sniffed. Turning on his heel he called over his shoulder before he left. "If you need anything call for Birdie. I imagine you'd rather not eat dinner with the family." Potter shook his head, looking relieved at the reprieve. Yet Draco knew that to be short-lived, after all his father and Potter were bound to run into each other eventually. "Tell me this Potter, why does a wizard have so many muggle things? Or did you forget your spells from school already?"

Harry walked over to the balcony as he nodded. His back was turned to Draco. "I'm sorry to be such an imposition. I always seem to land in people's lives, when they least need it."

Truly annoyed at what he saw. Draco walked over to where Harry was sitting, "Potter?"

Harry looked up at the blond, "Yeah Malfoy?"

"Shut up. Drop the self-pity, it doesn't suit you. But it does tells me Miss Weasley managed what the Dark Lord didn't." Draco announced and then smacked the former Gryffindor across the head.

Rubbing his head Harry asked," What do you mean?"

Draco shook his head. "You carry on like she broke you and we should all feel sorry for you. I didn't in school and I'm certainly not going to now. You made the choices that brought you here."

"I certainly never wanted to be a …a…Gargoyle." Harry hissed.

"Oh too bad, one more thing to make you special," Draco snapped and swept out and of the space and close the door behind him. Next, he heard what sounded like horse hooves galloping away. He turned back to look out over the gardens and estate grounds. He ordered a light dinner and ate most of it, before Harry noticed the beautiful sunset of which Malfoy had spoken.

Almost instantly he thought of Ginny and the kids. At one time, they would have all enjoyed this together. With a sigh, he put it back behind his walls, the best he could. He knew that Draco was going to use this opportunity to weasel information out of him. But Harry knew he wasn't ready to talk about it yet. He could barely think about it without causing pain. He began to feel his mind drift. Soon he knew he would fall into that astral plane between reality and his supernatural state, taking his mind elsewhere. Harry left the lit part of the room and moved in the shadows of the balcony, deep into the darkness.

He looked out over the grounds and felt all emotion drain away. His magical supernatural being was forcing its way out and Harry was almost grateful to it for driving his thoughts and pain away.

The Malfoy home thrummed with negative energy that Harry was able to process in his Gargoyle form, feasting on it, changing it and transforming it. He saw dimly as his arms and legs turned to stone and plugged into the energy of the estate. The deeper Harry felt his mind slip away, the stronger the Gargoyle became. There was the sound of stone grinding together before Harry Potter no longer stood in the room, a large stone gargoyle taking its place instead.

As darkness consumed the Gargoyle, it feasted eagerly letting its powers grow. During the long night into day, Harry would continue to turn the negative to positive. The Gargoyle created a balance. He would transform it for good. Malfoy Manor was like a buffet, leaving even the Gargoyle with a slight smile on its face.

Elsewhere in the Manor, Draco was trying to keep his father from the subject of Potter. He was definitely not smiling, not at all.


End file.
